tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Jean/SCD
| aliases = Jean | franchise = Santa Clarita Diet | image = | notability = Recurring character | type = Zombie | gender = Female | race = Zombie | base of operations = Santa Clarita, California | associations = Cult of Sheila | known relatives = | status = Undead | born = | died = 2019 Mortal death only. Still exists as an undead. | 1st appearance = "Belle and Sebastian Protect the Head" | final appearance = "The Cult of Sheila" | actor = Linda Lavin }} Jean is a fictional zombie and a recurring character featured on the Netflix original series Santa Clarita Diet. Played by actress Linda Lavin, she first appeared in the fifth episode of season three, "Belle and Sebastian Protect the Head". She made five appearances in the series in total. Biography Jean was a terminally ill woman who lived in Santa Clarita, California. She had an abrasive demeanor, which ultimately left her estranged from her daughter, who now resided in London, England, where she was an artist. She had a nurse who visited her once a day to bring her medication and help out with menial tasks such as handling her financial records. Sheila Hammond did some volunteer community work for the Meals on Wheels program and brought food to Jean. At first, their relationship was extremely rocky because of Jean's poor attitude. Santa Clarita Diet: Belle and Sebastian Protect the Head Sheila brought her daughter, Abby, with her on one of her visits, and Jean accused her of being a thief. Sheila learned that Jean's daughter just had a baby, and Jean lamented the fact that she would not get the opportunity to see her granddaughter before she died. Sheila, who happened to be an undead flesh-eater, felt bad for Jean, and offered her the chance to see her granddaughter. She bit Jean, thus turning her into an immortal undead. Sheila insisted however, that in a few months time, she would have to put her down, but wanted her to have the chance to see her grandchild. Jean agreed to this. Jean and Sheila both learned that the nurse who had been administering care to Jean had actually been robbing her, by having Jean sign off on checks made out to "cash", which the nurse then cashed for herself. At Sheila's urging, the nurse became Jean's first victim. Jean felt a newfound vitality at being undead, and her previously sour demeanor towards Sheila became one of extreme gratitude. Jean showed up at a business launch party that Sheila had been hosting at her home with her husband, Joel. This made Sheila nervous as Jean was not supposed to leave her home. At the party, she met a former member of the Knights of Serbia named Tommy, and another undead named Ron Ruffin. Sheila and Joel had been kidnapped by a Serbian named Dobrivoje Poplovic, who wanted to harvest the immortal properties of Sheila's zombie blood. Jean, Tommy, and Ron mounted a rescue mission to save Joel and Sheila. Ron took to referring to this group as the Cult of Sheila, though they were not actually a cult. After saving Joel and Sheila, Jean took off on her own. What became of her following these events is unknown. Santa Clarita Diet: The Cult of Sheila Notes & Trivia * * Actress Linda Lavin is best known for playing the role of Alice Hyatt - a diner waitress on the 1976-1985 sitcom series Alice. Appearances * Santa Clarita Diet: Belle and Sebastian Protect the Head * Santa Clarita Diet: The Chicken and the Pear * Santa Clarita Diet: A Specific Form of Recklessness * Santa Clarita Diet: Forever! * Santa Clarita Diet: The Cult of Sheila See also External Links * None References